lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Avoiding Scams
PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYBODY WITHOUT PROOF. Also, if you are on here, DO NOT remove your name. Doing so will make you less trusted. ***NOTE*** Whenever you do a deal, you should record the deal so if you do end up getting scammed you have proof that they scammed you. lordbaconus1 I saw him scamming wwwLee by pretending selling an Alpha Axe. wwwLee gave him something like $600 and after that he called him a noob. asainboi123 ''' Has made a storage of doom. If you die in it he will claim it's your fault and that he isn't scamming. '''Charliedez Has you whitelist and claims to reset on your property. Instead destroys the most valuable things and steals axes. His axe loot collection consists of Rukiraxes, Alpha Axes, and Fire axes from scamming people. Alexmitru ''' The simple scam he tells you to give money and leave, the funny part is everytime hk played with him he asked money for nothing, I repeat NOTHING. Evidence: https://youtu.be/bB2Mhz6Lwds '''cool987cool987 He sells axes and tells you to send money, then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJXPQnyTdcw bjorsenDK Says he sells rukiry then blacklist you and ask why should he gives you money/axe. Evidence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBivSFFVq6w bloxkareem (He sells you an axe - you hand over the money and then he blacklists. After, he sometimes leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5K0MS8wi0). sowhat8879 This dude... He scams players' axes and runs into their chair traps. He dies and fools you into getting his axes back. Then he lies so he can get his own axes and says that he will give you half of them. After that he grabs the axes and leaves. He also dupes axes. lamyman ''' I wanted a fire axe and then I payed my money and he then said something that I was being rude or something. He wasn't specific on what I did wrong. I had my friend (iiNightCoreX) to witness. After I payed, he called me an Idiot. EVIDENCE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ULnBkeCiqM&feature=youtu.be '''schutter12 He friends people and then steals from them and after that he lies to his friend. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo Atxbiscuit As above before scammer lies to his friends, he then says you're the scammer and you made him cry etc. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1S50eYK4bo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a2uIUbG0wI Richard2724 Ask people to buy a Alpha Axe still in a box, faceslam8025 has the proof. Evidence: https://youtu.be/Z_yDsMm4vFA IsabellaBrewster She uses the seat unwhitelist trick, she lures you into her "storage." Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHkUcYljHwo&feature=youtu.be https://youtu.be/QARPMKwluIc (from MyUsernamesThis) kankerGamerNl and xXxwolfieXx Tries to sell you a boxed alpha axe for 50k and then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7WRmYpelZk oldi10111 Traded fire axes + 60K for wobbly gift, failed to deliver after aquiring gift. bobharris If you buy something from him, you pay first and he leaves. Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/wbuix364j/dd39ada9/ XXitsjustaprankXX Tries selling you a alpha axe for 11k then leaves. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToSq1fyA4V8 DavidRivera11 Does normal scamming like taking your money and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbuSqFt9Rk nhoklinhlaanh ''' He kills you and asks you to white him so he can bring you your axe or he reloads so it becomes him in this video though KingDJ250 ended up thwarting his plans in the end saving peoples axes. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2h_QFbbBwU '''cool082 Tells you his Axe Collection is in this box. Upon touching this box, you get sucked in and die. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4R6Epe9Ms&edit=vd GoodLuther1234 He asks you if he can help you and when you don't look, he takes your trucks and sawmills. UnitedInChairmans He gets scammed but if your friend and have such things as:Sawmax 02-01,Big utility truck,Alpha boxes,etc. He will steal them. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/9xjrtj http://prntscr.com/9xjrxm ghalya2004 Caught Stealing from Suicidalmonkey02. Pictures here. ShadowViper27414 ''' Offered a player an Alpha Axe for 2,000. Has poor English and screws up the transaction and leaves. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/a3slvc '''AEBatman Said price for spook wood chunk was 30k, then said 50k after paying. When asked for money back, left game. kaleblovesroblox1234 Failed to give axes the next day due to the fact buyer had to leave. Next day kept leaving server when buyer joined. Sheilapopcorn123 is a witness. Image of scamming below. KingAli17 I had him whitelisted to use my car to bring back electric wood, and he went right to my base and stole everything. Is a liar and a thief. Do NOT trust!! Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp5tBQcK8hw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZkfWxgkEng crimsonheads Scammed me big time. Said he would trade me my boxed betas for some ruki, fire, alpha, he took all my betas and didn't give me anything. He also stole my GLOW table and tried to take my presents. Don't trust this idiot. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMpQAVrpBTM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6lFiPvFLT4 CRAZYLOW Scammed fofy900 and called him the scammer. Also gave me free axes and later on asked me for my Roblox password. Also duplicates alot of rukiry, fire and alpha axes. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Ecoculaste12 Gave him a free Fire Axe to be nice, and he instantly tried to go and scam people. Although not scamming for much, could possibly be a problem in the future. Would not advise trying to trade with him. Evidence: http://i.imgur.com/wlKwOoC.jpg Mustang120 He joins in begging you to him off him. He grabs the stuff and pretends to bring the stuff. After you pay him he takes the stuff to his base, saves, and leaves. Evidence: youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkMXfHwff_4_CUFTWycOR_jq_wEJmDNAf lomoded26 Asked if I wanted a Ruki axe and i said sure so we proceed the make the trade but after i gave him the money he picks up his axe and leave the game Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz_DxVpfCWA Killerraz Once you buy an axe on him, he attempts to take you into a chair trap. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlw5pDG3p14 goncalo15000 Found by kewlsahaj. Duplicator, scammer, and hacker. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQOx2DbpnWQ sbfsibfheb Says to whitelist first when buying axes and then steals it and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf0L9ljvgJ0 emanroldan27 When he pays you he go up your axes and item and get all of them and then he leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBpi79b8e7A karmkaru132 He says in the chat: Who want to buy alpha or fire axe?, then I said: Me, to buy both axes i needed to pay him 19k I did, then he left. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlmrPmRJUJo ZshvrtZ Takes your money and leaves. Scammed a Pink car from BloxyEmperor. ZshvrtZ was going to trade 10 boxed pumpkins for it. Proof 1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ghHUygtq_s Was trying to buy spook wood for 20k, but he left. Proof 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7rqfyjsyl0 Molok123xd Found by game1310 Offers to sell fire/alpha axes, says you have to pay 8k immediately, his "time is running", and the axe is at his base. Says for you to pay first, before even proving he has a fire axe (though he actually does have an alpha), and leaves if you get too close to his plot, which has little to nothing of actual value on it, but no traps. Roboben10000 if you go in his box, he will put the roof on top ROBOBEN10000, IF YOU REMOVE YOURSELF ONE MORE TIME I AM TELLING UNIKARNZMAGIK AND JERRICKS. Blackkai123 Said he was selling a fire axe, then lead someone into his "Fun Box" aka chair trap or Storage of DOOM where the person died and then Kai stole his axe. Notable Scamming Methods * LIST ALL METHODS OF SCAMMING YOU SEE HERE * Asking you to go to their base to get an axe. * Telling you to whitelist them for "help". This is one of the most obvious methods of scamming, AVOID AT ALL COSTS. * The Storage of DOOM: Essentially a hollow box constructed of thin walls with chairs inside it. Upon touching it, you will die due to the abundance of seat parts you are touching. * Saying they don't scam when CLEARLY they did * Pretending to be your friend to gain your trust...and then smashing it to bits. * Asks you to pay first, keeps item then quits. * They may '''have an uncommonly large item collection. (note that some players did get these items without scamming) * Blacklisting you when conducting a trade, etc. * Betrayal * Add more '''above here. Continue using bullet list. * Pretends to have lost items due to losing connection before paying, blames on seller. (mxmx456's method) * Try not to get inside buildings without doors because if you do, sometimes the owner of his/her base will trap you inside. How to avoid getting scammed * LIST STRATEGIES HERE * If you find yourself inside a chair trap, leave the game before you die. * Check Spaithi blog. * If scammer traps you in a building, A: you either do the infamous Mad Games physics get through a wall glitch, or B: you reload your base and reset, or C: Leave the game. * Pay 50%, maybe even a third of the price they're asking, and then ask for the item first. After you get the item, pay the rest of the money. * Don't get into a argument. If they try to argue, just leave. ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE WHITELISTED. * Blacklist the people you Whitelist so you can be sure there not on your base when you go get something. * Don't buy things from vendors too often. * Ask to see the item right in front of you before you even think about buying it. * Find players that you trust not to scam you. * If a player you meet is on this list (Ctrl + F), never buy ANYTHING from them. Blacklist them and prevent people in your server falling victim to the scammer at ALL COSTS. * If the other player seems to drive away, or between your base and their base, IMMEDIATELY unwhitelist them and blacklist them when they get on your base. * NEVER EVER trust your friends. Awesomebeastly08 got scammed by his friend. * Add more above here. Continue using bullet list. Category:Scammers Category:Miscellaneous